We'll Find This Again
by BlueStudMuffin
Summary: He pressed his face to the sturdy chest in front of him, his eyes squeezed shut to keep the tears at bay but they still came. He felt his lover's chest rise and fall, steady, but he heard the rapid heartbeats as if they were at a race.. Like it was counting down their time while knowing that separating would hurt worse than death.


**A/N: **This is just a simple oneshot that I thought of while listening to Lie by CNBlue. I was reading the english lyrics and just couldn't help having this plot bunny to develop so here it is. I wanted something that reflected the song a bit and I also tried not to use "I love you" in the whole thing because I wanted to know if it's possible for me to communicate deep feelings with just descriptions. At the end of this, please tell me what you think.

Again, This is dedicated to DevientGrey, whose stories inspired me to write.

P.S. Hardcore Harry Potter fans might notice that this fic was based off of a scene in Deathly Hallows and they are right. I merely altered it excessively to my means.

P.S.S. I've edited this and put lines to separate flashback and not, to make it less confusing to read..

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter completely belongs to J.K. Rowling. Copyright infringement is not my intent.

**Warning: **There really isn't anything to warn you about, except maybe super slight violence.

* * *

**We'll Find This Again**

Oneshot by DoubleNOA

* * *

"_Everything will be fine.. I promise.. I promise, ok? I swear.."_

* * *

Draco's half-opened eyes slid shut and his lips settled into a painful smile before returning to the straight line it always seemed to be in. His chin pressed into his chest, his white-blonde hair brushing against his cheeks, no longer slicked back into its pristine order. He turned his wand in his trembling, too pale, fingers while the familiar voice in his mind continued.

* * *

"_It's ok, Draco. It's fine. I know what we both have to do, what we have to erase, but it's fine isn't it?.. It's fine.. Don't cry, surely.."_

* * *

He turned his wand faster and faster in his trembling fingers, teeth unclenching as his tongue darted out to lick his dry and chapped lips. He sniffed quietly, pale brows knitting together and exhaling slowly. He focused on the voice, the only thing he could gather strength from anymore. He was so tired, so scared, and the voice.. That voice is everything.

* * *

"_Everything will be fine.. I promise.. I promise, ok? I swear.."_

* * *

The trembling in his hands intensified and he let out a slow exhale once again. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, then repeat. His eyes were still closed, his eyebrows still knitted together, and Draco bit his lip as he felt the pricking behind his eyes.

* * *

"_It's ok, Draco. It's fine. I know what we both have to do, what we have to erase, but it's fine isn't it?.. It's fine.. Don't cry, su-"_

* * *

"They say-got Potter-aco, come here."

It was his mother's cold voice calling him. What was going on? He rose from the armchair he had been occupying, the voice playing repeatedly in the back of his mind while he contorted his face into a solid mask, and approached the source of the commotion. He frowned, noticing unruly black hair and Greyback grinning like he had just won the lottery while his father stood to the side, sudden expectation on his face. With confusion, he repeated his mother's words in his head and his eyes widened.

_They've got him. They've got Potter._

"Well, boy?" he heard the werewolf rasp as he turned his prisoner under the chandelier. The person's face was huge, shiny and pink, distorted and bloated. _What had happened? _Their eyes avoided Draco's and this served to provide more confusion. He searched the person's face and thought, _This could not be Potter.. I'd know.. I'd know.._

"Well, Draco?" his father said avidly. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

"I can't-I can't be sure," he found himself saying, eyes straying away from the prisoner. _If it is Potter, he would rather not know.. Safer that way.. Better to say I don't know anything.. Right? _

"But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!"

"Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv-"

"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Of course not, of course not! Now, what did you do to him? How did his face get into this state?"

"That wasn't us.."

"Looks more like a-"

Draco let his father and Greyback discuss as he tried to draw away, to slink back into his seat, or perhaps out of the room, but to no avail. His collar was grabbed and his father pressed him closer to the person, feeling his face betray a bit of reluctance and fear. He hoped no one noticed, but at that moment, vivid green eyes met his. The voice surged into the forefront of his mind.

"_-will be fine.. I promise.. I promise, ok? I swear.. It's ok, Draco. It's fine. I know what we both have to do, what we have to erase-" _the voice said, almost screaming in his head.

"I don't know," he said, voice bordering on whispers. "I don't know.."

Draco walked briskly to the fireplace, pale hands reaching for the wall to steady himself. He closed his eyes, his form trembling, as he repeated the voice's words underneath his breath.

"Everything will be fine.. It's ok, Draco. It's fine.. I promise.. I promise.."

He squeezed his eyes shut as he focused on the vivid green eyes he had just seen. He knew those eyes, he would never mistake them. It was Potter. It was Harry. It was Harry.. His..

"Harry," he whispered against the wall, eyes still closed, brows scrunched together, lips trembling into a painful grimace.

* * *

"_Everything will be fine.. I promise.. I promise, ok? I swear.." he had said in his soft baritone of a voice. He pressed his calloused hands against his cheeks, the golden tan contrasting his pale color. He knew he was crying. He knew their time was running out, if it had not already. Their time was ticking, their time was ending, and there was nothing that could be done. His pale hands reached around his Harry's waist, clinging to his shirt. He pressed his face to the sturdy chest in front of him, his eyes squeezed shut to keep the tears at bay but they still came. He felt his lover's chest rise and fall, steady, but he heard the rapid heartbeats as if they were at a race. Like it knew that separating would hurt worse than death._

"_It's ok, Draco. It's fine. I know what we both have to do, what we have to erase, but it's fine isn't it?.. It's fine.." he had continued, but Draco knew better. It wasn't fine. If everything was to be erased then what would Draco have left? He had nothing but darkness awaiting him, he had nowhere to go except to destruction. What would he do without his light, without the only person that could make him feel alive? Why would he erase that? He couldn't, he wouldn't, he didn't have the strength to._

* * *

He vaguely heard his father shout something toward him, but he was drowning. His ears felt like they were plugged up, every sound foggy and muffled. He took a shaky breath, his chest constricting like he had been suffocated. If he did not answer, it would be bad so he mumbled something loud enough for them to hear while his hand fisted his shirt in the area just above his heart.

* * *

"_Don't cry, surely.."_

_Draco had started sobbing by then. He could not take it anymore. This was pure agony. He squeezed his most beloved person against his own body, wanting for them to melt into each other so they did not have to part. Parting was like splitting his own soul in two and he despaired to see that happen. He couldn't let that happen.. His body was racked by sobs and he felt a hand run through his hair. He leaned into the touch and felt his lover's soft chuckle, and he squeezed them harder against each other. He leaned a bit, tears still staining his eyes as his nose touched collarbone and he inhaled. He would miss this scent, the smell that he had associated closely to his own. This scent was happiness and hope to him so why did he suggest erasing these memories, all these things that brought and made them together?_

"_Surely.."_

"_No, please, no.."_

"_Draco.."_

"_No, please.. Don't separate from me.."_

"_It's inevitable, Draco.. We can't.. stay.. Together.."_

"_I'll leave his side. I'll leave the Dark Lord's side if it means being with you!"_

* * *

In the back of his mind, he heard arguing. His father's voice and Aunt Bellatrix..? His mother.. He sighed and was once again pulled into his memories.

* * *

"_And what about your family, Draco? The Malfoys will be slaughtered if you choose this. I don't want that. They're you're family no matter what, Draco, and there has been far too much blood in this war.."_

"_Why do you have to be such a saint? Can't you be selfish with me?"_

_Another chuckle. Draco sniffed and rubbed his cheek against the creased shirt against him, soaking it in more tears._

"_You're like a puppy when you're like this, Draco."_

"_And you're still a saint.. Why can't you be selfish with me?"_

* * *

Screaming. Through the fog, he could hear a woman screaming in the distance.

* * *

"_I can't. There's no choice for us but this. Erase everything, Draco. If you don't Obliviate yourself, I will. I don't want to do that.. It's for your own safety but I can't take those memories from you.. It's cruel of me to ask, but.. Draco, please.. Please.."_

_For the first time that night, Draco felt his beloved sob and he looked up. Those vivid green eyes had always resembled solid emerald and now they looked more like moist leaves after a heavy shower. He reached up and took his lover's face in his hands, bringing his lips to a tan forehead before kissing the corners of those watery, green eyes. Slowly, he made his way down to bring their lips together into their final kiss before everything turned to hell. Their kiss was slow, wanting to prolong the moment, and he tasted Harry's natural sweetness, the saltiness of both their tears, and the bliss he was sure that they would both miss; but, all too soon, they had to part._

* * *

"-the goblin, Draco, he can tell us if it's real or not!"

Shaken out of his memories, he dragged himself away from the wall and walked toward the cellar, faltering a little in his steps. He took a deep breath, holding his wand in his shaking hand. He swallowed multiple times before he approached the door.

"Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything or I'll kill you!" he tried to command. He sounded shaky even to his own ears and, once he entered, his eyes sought the figure of Harry. He looked the same, his face bloated and pink, but those vivid green eyes connected with his and he kept from putting his hand to his chest as pain shot through him. Looking away, he grabbed Griphook and hauled him upstairs.

* * *

"_No, please.. We can't separate yet.. Not yet.."_

"_Draco, it'll be more painful if we drag this too long.. We've already gone on borrowed time.. Erase everything.. Please, tell me you will."_

"_I-"_

* * *

"What was that? Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?" his father shouted and Draco watched, slightly disoriented, as orders were made for Wormtail to find out what was going on. His eyes widened and his hands clenched his wand. _If they harm him.._ His eyes didn't leave the entrance to the cellar even when Bellatrix resumed her interrogation of the goblin. _If they harm him.._ _If they harm-_Searing pain went through his left arm as the Dark Mark slithered across his skin, calling their master. Momentarily distracted, he had taken his eyes off the cellar door and, before he knew it, chaos had ensued. He was pushed around as his mother, father, and the werewolf wheeled about. What was going on? He had been so intent on his thoughts that he was caught off guard. His father's sudden collapse surprised him and he aimed his wand toward the threat, making sparks fly.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!" screamed Aunt Bellatrix and she barked orders for wands to be discarded. "Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!"

Draco risked a look into Harry's face as he obeyed the order but those green eyes refused to meet him. Eyes betraying hurt, he hurried to his aunt's side; however, the chandelier creaked ominously before it started dropping to the ground. He had just reached up to cover his face with his arms when sudden weight knocked against him, seizing his wrists. He looked up and immediately, pain seared through him. Screams and the crashing of tinkling glass sounded around them, but all Draco could focus on were the honest green eyes in front of him. He felt his brows pull together and he knew his face betrayed helplessness as Harry mouthed his previous last words to him. His eyes glistened with aching longing and was about to reply when the dark haired Gryffindor wrenched the wands from his hands and resumed his escape. He was pulled away by his mother and he crashed against the fireplace but he did not register the physical pain. He did not register much of the disorder around him as he buried his face in his hands.

* * *

"_Draco? Tell me you'd erase them.. It's safer this way.. We don't have much time!"_

"_I-I.."_

_He looked up to see Harry's pained expression and he swallowed. He had to do it, didn't he? But he couldn't, he wouldn't, he didn't want to!_

"_I.. I will, Harry.." Through the tears, Draco saw relief light up his beloved's face and he inwardly grimaced. Clearing his throat, he ran a shaky hand through his hair and said, "We don't have time, as you said. You must go, Harry.."_

"_I do, don't I?.. I suppose so…"_

_Draco could see Harry steeling himself against this aching sorrow, could see that he was trying to be brave for the both of them, but his eyes still resembled moist leaves. Once again, he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and he knocked their foreheads together. As Harry spoke, Draco felt his breath tickling his face. _

"_Surely.. Surely.. Someday.. Surely it will begin again. We'll be fine. Even if everything is erased.. When everything is over.. We'll find all this again.. And each other."_

_At that, Harry rose and gripped his arms, tugging on them to let go. He turned quickly, escaping Draco's reaching hands and ran across the room to the door. He couldn't take it. It was too early, he wasn't ready, he couldn't be ready, he didn't want to let go! _

"_Surely, we'll find all this again and each other."_

_Then he walked out the door, closing it to Draco's yells and sobs of agony._

* * *

"Ron, catch-and GO!" Harry's voice said and Draco looked up in time to see his love being surrounded by wind as he prepared to Apparate. As he stared into those green eyes, he saw the depths of Harry's passion, the feelings they both held, and all the moments they had shared. Even without saying anything the last words he had spoken rang within them and they believed them to be true.

"_Surely, we'll find all this again and each other."_

And then, again, Harry disappeared and left Draco sobbing into his arms. Under his breath, he chuckled soberly.

"And you said you would Obliviate yourself too.. Looks like neither of us wanted to forget.. Harry.."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading


End file.
